


Fixing My Mistakes

by KwamiKwasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: . . . Draco still needs a hug, Accidental Time Travel, Blaise needs help, Cedric Diggory Lives, Darkish Harry, Death Eaters are human too, Draco needs a hug, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry has red hair and green eyes, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slighty insane Harry, Slow To Update, Theres a REASONABLE explanation for that, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Well-Meaning Molly, Why won't people leave Harry alone, and Harry needs a hero, insane humans but still humans, like his mother, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwamiKwasa/pseuds/KwamiKwasa
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy loses everything he tried to fight for. Lost, confused, and depressed (not to mention stupid), he tinkers with a Time Turner like a complete idiot. He ends up back in the past, on his 11th birthday. Now Draco Malfoy has to deal with problems such as stopping a Dark Lord from being resurrected (Once Again), an obsessive love for his beautiful green-eyed angel (A bit creepy), and dealing with puberty all over again (Oh God--)......Fuck...!*TAGS AND OTHERS WILL BE ADDED AS THE STORY DEVELOPS*





	1. In Which Draco Contemplates Life

**~~~~Title: Fixing My Mistake**

**Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore**

**Warnings: Swearing, Depression, more to come. . .**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, (Nothing actually happens until 4th Year), More to come. . .**

 

**Please note that I do NOT have a Beta, or an Editor, so if there are mistakes, please ignore them and DO NOT bust my ass for it. Also, this is my first story on this website, and I don't understand it all that much**

 

* * *

 

_"In Which Draco Contemplates Life"_

_.:Chapter One:._

 

* * *

 

 

The war was over. There was no more battles to be fought. No more hiding in fear. You no longer had to be wary of everyone you meet, in case they might be Death Eaters in disguise.

But Draco had to ask himself, is it ever truly over? Voldemort was dead, but at what cost? A persons death may mean nothing to you, because you never truly known them. But that person was someone's child, someone's friend, someone's student.

Draco never cared for Fred Weasley, but hearing George cry and scream, begging for his brother to wake up, made him mourn his death a little more than expected. After all, when you got over the fact he was a Weasley...He wasn't all that bad.

Draco never noticed Colin Creevy, but seeing Dennis sobbing into his parents chests, made him notice things about Colin he never did when he was alive. 

When the Malfoy name was bashed in The Daily Prophet, he couldn't find it in himself to defend his family name. The name he was so proud to carry back when he was a child. The name was no longer anything to be proud of. The Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy was ruined now. Ancient? Yes. Noble? Not at all.

Draco Malfoy was still a teenager. But he's seen and done things, horrible things, that forever changed his opinion on everything. The world was now different in his eyes, than when he was 11. His snobbish, bratty eleven year old self would think he owned the world because of his heritage. Now, he considered the world as a never-ending war zone, and the people living in it always made the same mistakes over and over again, as if they haven't learned a thing from past mistakes.

He no longer despised muggleborns, as he considers their magic as new and pure. He no longer saw eye-to-eye with his parents, as he found their beliefs to be outdated. He no longer thought he was better than everyone one. Because he wasn't better. He was worse. He deserved to rot in Azkaban for everything he's done.

At least, that's what Draco keeps on telling himself.

The only reason why he wasn't in Azkaban with his parents, was because of that damn scar-faced golden boy hero. Harry bloody Potter!

That green-eyed Gryffindor showed up at his and his parents trial, for some reason he couldn't grasp onto, and prevented Draco from going to a Dementer-filled, happiness-sucking, Insanity-encouraging, Azkaban. And because he was the freaking boy-who-lived, his opinion was heavily considered.

Lucius Malfoy was sentenced with 20 years in Azkaban, if he could even last that long without going insane that is.

Narcissa Malfoy Née Black was sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban, especially since she lied to The Dark Lord in his face, telling him Harry Potter was dead.

And Draco? He got away with house arrest and a trackable wand for a year. But he felt like he deserved so much more.

The guilt was eating him up every single day. It didn't help when he was receiving howlers every day. Of course, when he got the option to set wards on the house that sent every hateful and cursed letters back, he couldn't pass it up.

He wanted to escape this, but at the same time he felt like he deserved everything. The pain, the suffering, it's all just too much but at the same time, not enough. Telling himself he deserved the hate was hurtful, but addictive. It eased the pain, but at the same time it just flared it even more.

And there were only one person who could actually make his life bearable. Blaise Zabini, his childhood friend and the one person who never left his side, even when he got hate for it.

Blaise was always Draco's escape. He's always felt like he could be himself around the dark-skinned teen. All masks dropped and forgotten. Being around him, being able to stop hiding, it was like getting a breath of fresh air after being inside for days, drinking a cup of water after being dehydrated for days, it was just...refreshing.

Yeah, Blaise did have his own problems, complex mind problems that are hard to handle, but that was the beauty of it. Both of them had problems, and both of them were close enough to let them show around each other. Yes, it wasn't exactly helping them. But sometimes it's nice to have someone who knows what it's like to go through dark places.

Draco didn't have to pretend that he's okay when he was with Blaise. That he isn't falling apart slowly. He could freely be himself without being judged. And Blaise could let go on all his stress and rant, because he knew that Draco would be there for him, even if he couldn't help.

Blaise never told Draco his condition, but Draco had enough pieces to fit the puzzle together. The way Blaise seemed like different people at times. Brave and Reckless like a Gryffindor, Loyal and Fair like a Hufflepuff, Cunning and Ambitious like a Slytherin, and Intelligent and Wise as a Ravenclaw.

It normally wouldn't be something to worry about if it was any other person, but with Blaise it was different. He could go from Hufflepuff to Slytherin in a matter of seconds. Kind and sweet one moment but cruel and cold the next. Energetic and careless, to strategic and withdrawn. With Blaise you could never know what to expect of him. It's like he can't decide how he wants to act. Some people assume he was Bipolar, but it wasn't like that, it was like there were different people in Blaise's body, talking and thinking for him.

And that drawn Draco to the suspicion that Blaise was suffering from a Multi-personality Disorder. It was proven when Blaise agreed to let Draco practise Legilimency on him. Draco was about to look through the memories when he decided to do a total Gryffindor-Move and search his mindscape.

When he came across four doors leading to separate rooms, he didn't exactly know what was happening, as the books he read never mentioned something like these. Imagine his surprise when he opened these doors to find people in them. Of course, they simply told Draco they were his different personalities, which proved his theory, but nothing more than that.

Draco never did tell Blaise what he did, but he did have a strong feeling he knew. After all, it was his mind, and Blaise was decent when it came with Occlumency so he should've been able to tell.

Even after spending so many years with Blaise, to the date Draco was born to be exact, but Draco had a hard time figuring out which one was the real Blaise. When they were younger he never thought of it like that, but looking back, he usually hung out with a laid back totally-chill kind of guy. After Hogwarts it got more noticeable, he was more Slytherin/Ravenclaw kind of mix. But it was when he got the mark that it was plain obvious. Going from one personality to another.

Draco didn't know much about psychology stuff, so he didn't know how to help, but for the past few months he's been researching psychology and mind books, both muggle and magical. He could be a pretty good psychiatrist for a guy without a Mind Healer Degree (No degree period), when he really wanted to be, but he wasn't sure if Blaise wanted to help.

Well, it was obvious he did, but it was also obvious he didn't think he deserved it. From observing Blaise, he could tell he had a lot of grief from taking part in the war. He only got off with a unremovable tracker on him, well not exactly 'unremovable' but you have to be a very darn good wizard and Blaise didn't (i.e. Couldn't)finish school, not to mention you can't take it off without immediately alerting the ministry. Even if he didn't take part in raid, toture, or killing, he had to watch, and he couldn't do a think about it because her mother, The Black Widow, finally chose a side for both her and her son.

The point is, he was marked. And in Wizarding Britain, having the Dark Mark on your arm makes you an untrustworthy evil, power hungry, Dark Death Eater that deserves to rot in Azkaban, at the very least. Most of the Marked kids got off with either House Arrest or a Tracker on them, but even then everyone only thought of them as evil Death Eater spawn that will corrupt the world with their equally evil future children.

Maybe they were right, though. Heck, Draco knows for a fact that Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson are hell bent on using their future children to be ultra-mini Death Eaters, with all their Blood Supremacist ways.

Most of the kids that were marked chose the path. Only Draco, Blaise, and some girl named Mania Puresang were forced and threatened by other older, stronger Death Eaters. It wasn't all that difficult to get Draco to do as they want. Considering the fact he loved his family despite their lack of care towards him, his dependence of Blaise's and his friendship, and his love, almost obsession, with Harry Potter, it was fairly easy to manipulate him.

Draco didn't exactly know how they got Blaise, had a feeling he'll never know, but it was obvious that it really shook up Blaise. His eyes would show fear whenever he asked, he only asked twice anyway, and his stupid Slytherin personality, as Draco was hell bent on calling it/him that, would take over, refusing to talk. It was obvious his Slytherin side was his way to hide his emotions, and that little piece of information, along with his own past, made Draco truly wonder about the Slytherins. Got him to ask himself if there were any other, for lack of a better term, problems happening to the other Slytherins. Past, present, and future.

Were Slytherins the way they are because of things like abuse or mental issues? Draco knows he was probably one of the luckier ones, only a Slytherin because how he was raised and his obsession to have his fathers approval, but that didn't mean others were. He grew up thinking that putting up a pureblood mask, as he calls it, would cover your emotions leading to less chances of being used, but what if other Slytherins have different reasons for wearing such masks?

It truly made him question his existence.

 

**A/n**

**So. . .That was it. This was the first chapter to 'Fixing My Mistakes'. It's basically just an information packet. A thing you have to read even if it's not interesting. When I say 'have to read', this chapter is full of things important to the story. Some are discrete, while the rest are as obvious as a black splatter of paint on a bright white wall.**

**Anyway, there will be actual character interaction in the next chapter as well as the time turner, so look out for that.**

**KEEP IN MIND I WON'T UPDATE TH IS STORY UNTIL I'M POSITIVE PEOPLE WILL WANT TO READ THIS**

**While writing is fun, even the best of writers (not claiming that I'm actually any good) need some reassurance that their stories are enjoyable.**

**\- KwamiKwasa**

 

**PS. Story also on Quotev, under the username: @.SenpaiCookiez**


	2. In Which Draco's Heart Is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco read's an upsetting news article...

**Title: Fixing My Mistake**

**Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore**

**Warnings: Swearing, Depression, more to come. . .**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, (Nothing actually happens until 4th Year), Blaise Zabini/Cedric Diggory (Rare Pairing)**

* * *

 

 

_"In Which Draco's Heart Is Broken"_

_.:Chapter Two:._

 

* * *

 

 

It was far too early for this. He hasn't even had his coffee yet! And yet, he had to nerve to come into his house uninvited, push him off the bed when he refused to wake up, and just bluntly ask him in the of middle of nowhere!

" _What_?" Draco hissed out, narrowing his eyes at the mocha-skinned young man, feeling a bit violated.

Blaise had the audacity to roll his eyes and sprawl in Draco's bed in an undignified manner, ignoring the fact that he had just pushed a sleepy Draco out of bed.

And a sleepy Draco is an angry Draco, and an angry Draco...Is actually no different than a regular Draco. Especially when he hasn't had his coffee

"I asked if you were a virgin, Draco. Not too hard to understand." Blaise said as if they were discussing the weather, not someone's purity.

Draco just stared back at him with a mixture of shock and, I mean it when I say he'll deny it to his dying breath, _embarrassment_. This was one topic that Slytherins have never discussed. In the Snake pit, keeping secrets and keeping things private were a big thing. They don't go around bragging about - _Sex_ , of all things! It was absolutely absurd, in Draco's opinion.

Silence followed Blaise's statement, and he was staring back at with expectance and slight amusement.

"It's way too early for this..." Draco finally muttered, shaking his head as he stared at the ceiling, silently praying to whoever was listening to give him strength for whatever was coming. With a dust of pink on his flawless pale skin, he reluctantly looked back at Blaise "Get out and get me my special coffee, you prat." He ordered with a glare that would usually intimidate everyone, but unfortunately Draco's sleepy appearance made him look like an annoyed kitty.

With a happy grin, Blaise rolled out of bed and walked over to Draco's desk while Draco got up from on the floor covered in blankets. Blaise must've had a good reason for this question, Draco tried to reason with himself but all he wanted to do was hex the living daylights out of Blaise! Especially since his back was turned.

"I had a feeling you would say that, so before I came in here, I got the House elves to make it!" He picked up a cup that had actual pink steam coming out of it, and the strange liquid was beige with a purple cream swirl in it. Blaise looked at it with a questioning look before walking back to Draco, ignoring the harsh glare he was receiving from said man "I'm...Not sure what this is, but it doesn't look like coffee...Like at all" He handed the cup over.

Draco roughly grabbed the coffee out of his hand, almost spilling the contents, and lifted the cup to his mouth, grumbling about something that sounds like 'Stupid Git'.

Blaise tilted his head, studying the cup as if it was a puzzle that needed solving "You know, you've been drinking that since you were fourteen, and yet I still don't know what that is. Sure as hell ain't coffee." He scoffed and sat back down on the bed, crossing his arms and allowing a smirk to appear "So you gonna answer the question?"

A blush appeared on Draco's face again, and he tried to cover it up by glaring at Blaise "Why would you want to know?" He shot back, trying to buy himself time to figure out an answer.

Okay, so Draco wasn't a full virgin. He did some exploring with Adrian Pucey in his fifth year, but that's only because he was trying to get over his attraction to Potter! But that was it, there was no, ugh, penetration, and it was over almost as soon as it was started. But Blaise already knows this, he has no reason to ask!

Blaise simply raised a perfectly delicate eyebrow, as if to say he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

' _Probably plucks, that prick..._ ' Draco bitterly thought, biting his lip to prevent himself from doing something mildly stupid.

Blaise made a scoff/chuckle mix kind of sound, shaking his head with an amused smirk, oooh how Draco really wanted to slap it off right now "Well...You're getting off of House Arrest in a few weeks." Blaise reminded Draco, who just blinked owlishly "Just thought we'd go to a club and get you laid." He suggested, shrugging.

Draco put a hand to the bridge of his nose, counting to ten in his head to calm him down. It only worked a little "Blaise..." He removed his hand to his face "We're underage. And no one would want to get...laid with a Death Eather." Draco scrunched up his nose, a small habit he's unable to break, in confusion at his own words. Yeah, he would never get used to today's lingo.

Apparently Blaise found it funny if the undignified snort counted for anything "Salazar, you're such a virgin!" He snickered when Draco glared at him again "But if you must know, I was talking about a muggle club" at Draco's confused expression he continued "We'll go to the Muggle world, go to a club, get drunk as an Irishman, hook you up with a chick, and return home in the very early hours in the morning" Blaise explained in more detail.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend, his expression clearly showing how much he disliked that plan.

Blaise raised his hands in defense at his expression and, mistaking his reasons for others, shrugged "Or a hot bloke, doesn't matter."

Draco had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

Even though Blaise was his best friend, his shrink, and his teammate all in one, there were times like this where he questioned why he was even friends with him in the first place.

Blaise noticed his lack of response, and guessed that he said the wrong thing he walked over so he was now in front of Draco "Or we could stay in, talk about stupid things, and listen to the Weird Sister's new album 'Survivers'?" He suggested with an understanding smile.

Ah. Now Draco remembers why he's friends with this idiot.

 

* * *

 

*** A Little While Later ***

* * *

 

 

"So did you bring the Daily Prophet?" Draco asked suddenly, sipping the last of his coffee-slash-weird-looking-drink, glancing at Blaise expectingly.

They were sitting on Draco's bed, both on opposite sides, previously soaking up the comfortable silence. But when Draco spoke those words, Blaise tensed up, obviously hiding something.

Draco narrowed his eyes at this suspiciously "Blaise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, watching as his friend fidget with his hands. Really, as a Slytherin, he was supposed to be able to hide his emotions.

Then again, he had a condition so Draco couldn't really blame him.

Blaise glanced at the table in the corner of the room, where the black and white newspaper lie "Uhm..." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he's always had when he knows the person he's talking to isn't going to like what he's going to say.

Draco abruptly rushed over to the table, ignoring Blaise's cries of protests, and grabbed the newspaper, a sense of dread growing in his gut.

And his dread was confirmed.

Because right there on that newspaper, was the headline that changed Draco.

 

**'The Choson One Chooses Weasley'**

 

and there was a picture, of Potter proposing to Ginny Weasley in the middle of Diagon Ally.

Draco felt his heart drop at the photo, and there was tears prickling his eyes, threatening to fall. He knew why he was acting like this, why it hurt so much to see Potter in love with the Weaslette. He himself was in love with the Gryffindor Git. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that this was just a phase, that it would pass, he always knew he'd have to come to terms with it and stop lying to himself.

The day came too fast for his liking

"Draco?" Blaise's voice broke through his thoughts, sounding unsure. The mocha-skinned young man didn't know what to do in this situation. He never saw Draco show an interest in anyone but Potter, at first he thought it was jealousy but when he was 14, he finally saw the longing and desperation in his eyes. It was the same year Blaise looked at that damn Hufflepuff the same way...

Draco forced himself to look away from the moving picture, blinking rapidly to stop the tears that were blurring his vision "...Yes?" He asked in a pained voice, mentally cringing at how pathetic he sounded. He just couldn't stop it. He knew Potter would never look at him like he looked at that Weaslette, he wouldn't even look at him period. Even at his trial, Potter avoided all forms of contact, even when Draco (poorly) thanked him, he just brushed him off.

Blaise observed his friend for a few moments before sighing and taking the newspaper from him, gently placing it on the desk "You're going to be okay, Dray. I promise you" and the Hufflepuff in Blaise appeared, wrapping his arms around Draco like a mother would when their child was upset.

Draco buried his face in Blaise's neck, letting out a shaky breath, the tears finally falling. He bit his lip, trying to keep his sounds to a minimium "It hurts, Blaise...!" He choked out "I-I, I don't like this feeling!" Draco has felt a lot of feelings, but this wasn't one of them. Arrogance? Yup. Jealousy? Totally. Fear? All the time. But the only thing to call this feeling was heartbreak. It was well-named too, because Draco had trouble breathing because of the painful feeling in his chest, like his heart was breaking.

Blaise started humming 'Lavenders Green (Dilly Dilly)', rubbing his hand in a soothing motion "No one does, Dray...But it's going to be okay...Maybe not today, but someday" He promised. Blaise of all people knew what this felt like. The Hufflepuff in his fourth year only had eyes for that stupid Ravenclaw, even took her to the Yule Ball.

Cedric Diggory didn't even give him a glance, unlike Potter when he always thought Draco was up to something.

Draco sniffed, trying to calm his breathing, biting his lip to stop the sounds he was making "...What do you...S-Suggest I do?" The ' _So I Can Get Over Him?_ ' was left unspoken, but not unheard.

Blaise paused for a moment, trying to think of something. He wasn't obsessed with the Hufflepuff like Draco was with Potter, Blaise only had one photo of him and that was just the Triwizard Tournament photographs, but he had a good idea on where to start.

Blaise eventually spoke "Get rid of everything that reminds you of Potter. The photos, the momento's, all of it"

 

* * *

 

 

**Okay, so the Time Turner isn't in this chapter but it will be in the next one. Promises.**

**So how do ya like the rare pairing between Cedric and Blaise, eh?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. I had a Writers Block. Also, I don't have a Beta so ignore any spelling mistakes.**

**Aaanyway, stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. In Which Draco Gets Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds a Time Turner in his Fathers Study, and uses it.

**Title: Fixing My Mistake**

**Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore**

**Warnings: Swearing, Depression, more to come. . .**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, (Nothing actually happens until 4th Year), Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini (Rare Pairing)**

 

* * *

_.: In Which Draco Gets Another Chance :._

* * *

 

The next day was rainy and the skies were dark, an occasional lightning strike here and there. In Malfoy Manor, it wasn't any better. It was quiet, not the usual eery silence the Manor had, but it was filled with sadness. It was like a thick blanket that covered the air, and Blaise could tell that Draco wasn't all that much better than yesterday.

It was quite easy to see if you notice all the right signs. Draco looked all prim and proper, which is a bad habit he does when he wants people to think he's okay. And the cold look had, a defense mechanism he has had since 11. But Blaise could see the sadness in his eyes, and it killed him to see his best friend like this.

He didn't even understood why Draco was so enthralled with Potter of all people. He was brash, and reckless, and so brave to the point where he was almost stupid. Potter had average grades whereas Draco was a genius, just looked over because of he was a Slytherin. Potter may be cute with his dorky glasses and messed up hair, he certainly wasn't the most handsome like Draco was, Draco was even dubbed as the hottest boy in Slytherin. And he was oh so awkward, it was almost embarrassing. It looked like he was looking for acceptance, like he never had any. If you look over the fame, money, and titles, Potter was borderline average. Blaise just couldn't understand it.

"Alright. I think that's it!" Blaise exclaimed, holding a brown box, grinning over at his best friend who had stayed quiet the whole time. While acting cheerful was probably insensitive, Draco always said Blaise's cheerfulness was contagious, and he was hoping it would make his blonde friend smile, even just a little bit.

Draco looked up from where he was staring at a photo, and nodded mutely. He looked so...blank. But Blaise knew him well enough to know there was a storm of emotions dwelling up inside him.

Blaise bit his lip, containing his sigh. He hated how heartbroken Draco was. In fact, he hated it so much, he was tempted to give Potter a Love Potion keyed to Draco. Just a little drop one week, and then another drop the next, and then so on and so on, so the feelings will feel natural. Just to get rid of all the pain Draco was under.

But Blaise knew better. As much as Draco wanted his feelings to be mutual, and how deep this obsession was, Blaise knew he would never stoop to a love potion. The thing about Draco was, he wanted  _real_  love. Not some potion-induced infatuation. Draco wanted it so bad, but was smart enough to know that a potion could never replicate love.

Draco felt hopeless. And Blaise knew that for a fact.

Blaise was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco walking over to him. The blonde hesitated for a moment, looking at the photo like it was his lifeline, let out a shakey breath, and held it out to Blaise "Here..." he whispered, so low it was almost unheard.

Blaise gently took it, sensing how much Draco cared about this particular photo, and held in a gasp when he saw it. It was a moving picture of Potter in the Gryffindor common room. It was dark, so Blaise sensed it was night when this photo was taken, and the room was illuminated by the roaring fire. Potter was sleeping peacefully on a comfy looking couch, his glasses were on the floor, and judging by the looks of it, it slipped off his face while he was alseep. There was a fifth year Potions textbook, lying on his chest, as it gently moved up and down with every breath he took. Potter opened his eyes slowly, his eyes more clearer and brighter without those gaudy glasses. Saying they looked like emeralds was an understatement, they looked like they were actually glowing, with a small shine to them. Blaise would deny it to his dying breath, but Potter actually looked..beautiful, in this particulier photo and this one alone. With the glowing embers from the fireplace illuminating his face, giving it a gorgeous tint. And his hair wasn't the usual birds nest that looked like he tried to comb it but only made it worse, it looked like he just had sex or something. And then the picture restarted.

Blaise let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked up at Draco, who was staring at the photo with a longing look "...Where did you get this...?" He eventually asked with a breathless voice.

Draco's shoulders slumped and a sad look appeared on his face "I bullied Collin Creevey for it in sixth year...It was the only comforting thing I had then...I would just take it out and stare at it, smiling at it for hours, letting it wash out my anxiety..." He admitted with a small sad smile, remembering the small Gryffindor photographer that not many people liked.

Blaise gave a small nod at that and looked back at the photo "I never liked Creevey all that much, but I will admit, he took wonderful photos. Had enough talent to be a professional, too." Blaise murmured, but it was heard by Draco.

"Yeah...Had..."

 

* * *

***A Little While Later***

* * *

 

Draco was walking down the long halls alone, a weight on his shoulders feeling more and more heavy as he came closer to his destination.

He was heading to his fathers study. A place he didn't even go close to since his trial. It held too much...Not memories per se, but he could almost feel his father's presence there. He could imagine how many times his father has been there, how much... _that monster_ met with his father there. 

Draco wanted nothing to do with either of them. He kept away from anything that belonged to his father, except for this manor, and he avoided any and all topics about the Dark Lord. The Lord that he actually  _served_  and  _listened_  to. Yes, he only did it so his family could stay safe, and no matter how many times Blaise told him he had no choice, he was still a dirty Death Eater. The fact that Draco just wanted his family safe didn't make it any less true.

There was a room, inside his fathers study that he kept for things he kept for safekeeping or just to get rid of, that Draco could keep this box that Blaise dubbed ' _The Box Of Potter'_ , because he wanted some amusement into this situation. End Result? Didn't work.

He had never been in the room before, it was inside a study he wanted nothing to do with, in the east wing, a wing he didn't go near. There's a pretty good chance Draco will never look for this box again, and if he did, odds are he'll forget about it when he remembers where it is kept. Not like he'll actually forget...

When Blaise heard about where Draco wanted  keep it, he was reluctant. He knew how Draco felt about anything related to his father, and even suggested that he could take it and hide it. As much as a great idea that sounded like, Draco couldn't. He wanted to both keep it  _and_ get it as far away as possible. He wanted to know where it was, but he didn't want to lay eyes on the painful memories ever again. And the study was the best place in the end.

Draco stopped in front of a door. A door so ordinary, at least ordinary in a Malfoy's opinion, and inconspicuous, it would be easy to ignore. It would be almost laughable if it wasn't so painful for Draco to look at.

Draco took in a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heart. He put a hand on the door handle, gathering up all the courage he had and opened the door.

The room was just as he remembered it. It was big and space-y, with a fancy desk and dark wood bookcases filled with books, old and new. In front of the desk were two black rather expensive and comfortable chairs. It was dusty but other than that, It was perfect. At least to someone other than Draco.

On the side of the room, there was a door. And Draco didn't waste any time in rushing towards it. He just wanted to get in and out. When he reached it, he could sense the wards. It will only let blood family in, and Draco was thankful it wasn't anything else or he would've been screwed.

Draco opened the door and walked into the small room. The whole room were shelves filled with boxes, and the things that couldn't fit where shoved in the corner. Everything was seemingly innocent, but Draco knew better. Half this stuff would kill him, and the other half would seriously injure him.

Draco looked around for a free spot to put this box, a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt like something was going to happen. It was a gut feeling, and just because the war was over, doesn't mean he was going to stop listening.

Draco placed the box on the shelf, and he paused, his hands still on the box. It was hard to let go. Let go of this - this, obsession, that he has had since first year. Harder than he thought it would be.

Draco let out a sigh, and forced himself to let go of it and move away. But as he moved his hand, he bumped his hand against a box, a featherlight box so it came tumbling down to the ground. Draco flinched, waiting for some crash, but no sound came.

He looked down at the box on the floor, and assumed there was some sort of protection spell on it that prevented whatever was inside it from breaking. Curiousity getting the best of him, Draco bent down and opened the box and almost gasped at what was in it.

It was a Time Turner. But it wasn't a normal Time Turner. It was grey, and the grains inside the hour-glass was pure black. It looked more like heavy liquid instead of sand.

The power it was giving off...It wasn't a normal Time Turner.

 

* * *

*** A Little While Later ***

* * *

 

"So...You found this in your Fathers Study?" Blaise asked, inspecting the Time Turner with both wariness and excitement. He has always had an interest in Time Turners, especially in third year when he was allowed to use one. But he had read about this certain one. It was extremely rare and extremely powerful, only three in existence. Can only be used one, but not much research on it, which is why no one has used it except the creator, at least not recorded.

Draco nodded, staring at the Time Turner in interest and longing "Yeah..." He muttered. He wouldn't at this out loud but he really wanted to use it.

Apparently he didn't need to say anything, because Blaise knew what he was thinking "Not a good idea, Draco." He said.

Draco snapped out of his daze "Huh?" he asked.

Blaise sighed and put the Time Turner on the coffee table. They were both in the living room, sitting on opposite couches, with the curtains drawn and the fireplace roaring. The silver carpet underneath them was soft and just entirely comfortable.

Blaise looked up at Draco "It's called a Tempus Time, not a very imaginative name. Instead of hours, it can go back by 10 years. It's only ever been used once. Crazy things happened. In the books, it said the creators sister had blonde hair instead of brown, his younger brother had blue eyes instead of hazel, his best friend was sarcastic instead of timid. It changed people, whether it was looks or personality." He explained, trying to change Draco's mind.

Draco's hope suddenly crashed, and his shoulders slumped "Oh..." he murmured.

Blaise stared at his friend with sadness. He could tell he really wanted to do it "There are many theories, but little fact. Some say it sends you to the past and splits the Time-line, allowing you to stay there. Others say it sends your memories, magical abilities, and magical core to your past self." he told him, but when he got nothing in reply, not even a twitch of the finger, as Draco kept staring at his hands, Blaise sighed "If you really want to...I won't stop you. But messing with time isn't exactly smart, you know." He said.

Draco looked up, hope blooming in his chest "I know, but...I can change things. I-I can help stop the war, but sooner. I can...I can stop certain people from dying, I can get Sirius out of Azkaban a-and slam Pettigrew where he belongs!" He said with such determination in is voice, so much that Blaise knew nothing could stop him now "...Cedric Diggory doesn't have to die." Blaise froze at this "Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin...They all chose to fight at Hogwarts. But Diggory...He was innocent. He didn't choose to fight, he didn't even suspect what was happening. He doesn't have to die at... _his_  hands." Draco couldn't keep the raw emotion out of his voice.

Silence fell between the two of them. Blaise could see the ups and downs to this. People could live, the war could end sooner...But no one knew what would happen. They could mess up time.

Blaise sighed "Okay...Go ahead." He finally gave him. He could tell how much Draco wanted to do this, and he didn't want to stop him and make him even more depressed.

Draco didn't need to be told twice apparently, and as soon as Blaise said those words he leaped up and snatched the Tempus Time and immediately turned the rings seven times.

The sand turned a bright gold for a few seconds, and then turned back to black.

...

...

Nothing hapoened. Minutes have passed in silence, both waiting for something to happen.

When 4 minutes have passed, Blaise leaned back into his chair with a disappointed sigh "Well that was anti-climatic"

 

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

 

Later that night, Draco lay on his bed alseep. It had taken forever to fall alseep, so much he had to take sleeping potion. His mind was rushing with everything in the last couple of days. Harry proposing to Weaslette...Wanting to kill Weaslette...Nightmares of the past...His father's study...And the Time Turner, or the Tempus Time, whatever it's called. He got his hopes up for nothing...

At Midnight, Draco Malfoy was so deep in sleep, he didn't notice the Tempus Time glowing gold..

He didn't notice that he just got another chance.

 

* * *

 

 

**Two Updates in one week! Don't get used to it though, I just got excited and wrote and wrote. So...Yeah! Time Turner scene! Look out for the next chapter: 'In Which Draco Gets Ready For Hogwarts'**


End file.
